Childhood Friends
by Nella Moonblood Royalle
Summary: AU. Childhood friends forcefully separated, they were told that Allen died due to an accident that he was involved in. Seven years later, Kanda and the others were shocked when Allen appeared in the Rose Cross Academy, but he doesn't remember any of them at all. Yullen.


**Disclaimer: **DGM does belong to Katsura Hoshino-sensei. XD obviously..

Summary:AU. Childhood friends forcefully separated, they were told that Allen died due to an accident that he was involved in. Seven years later, Kanda and the others were shocked when Allen appeared in the Rose Cross Academy, but he doesn't remember any of them at all. Yullen.

A/N:Greetings! Sorry for any mistakes/errors, hope you all enjoy! Read and review please! 

****Childhood Friends**** 

Chapter 1 

"Yuu!"

"Wha-?" all Kanda Yuu saw was a white blur glomped him before he was sprawled on his back on the grass covered ground. Half lidded cobalt eyes blinked several times when he heard a soft purr from the beansprout that was nuzzling itself into his neck.

"What-Ah!" he begins but was cut off when the beansprout suddenly bit his neck, hard.

He kicked the deemed-dangerous-creature away who rolled a couple of times before stopping entirely, and Kanda stood hurriedly while clutching his bleeding neck.

"THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BAKA MOYASHI?!" He shouted while glaring at the said beansprout.

The four year-old giggled smiling innocently while blood was dripping from the corner of his pale lips that belongs to the seven year old and replied excitedly, "Alen miss Yuu!"

Stars and glitters seem to radiate from the young Allen Walker. A vein popped on the blue head's right eyebrow and he shoves his foot on the smaller one's snow white head repeatedly.

"Itai! Yuu, ITAI!" the two year old clutched his abused head while wailing with fat drops of tears fall from his large silver blue eyes. "Tch. That's because you did something stupid! Why the hell did you even BIT me you fucking Moyashi?!"

Allen whimpered while staring at Kanda, "But Lavi chaid Alen shud gib 'love bites' to shumone he loves..." Kanda gulped at the adorable puppy face and turn to his side to suppress the incoming blush.

"W-well that is still stupid B-baka Moyashi, you shouldn't believe any shit from that rabbit!" he stuttered. "Demo~ Alen loves Yuu!" the little boy defended his actions.

"Stop saying tha-!" Kanda was just about to kick Allen when suddenly something hit him upside his head.

"Stop bullying Allen-chan, Yuu," A black haired boy appeared out of the blue and chastised him while waving his fore finger in front of the blue haired boy.

"But Alma, the fucking Moyashi kept spouting shit he doesn't even understand!" the bluenette whined uncharacteristically trying to defend himself.

"You don't know that Yuu…and stop using impolite words in front of a four year old…maybe Allen-chan really do understand what 'love' means. Besides," Alma picked the four year old albino and cradled him.

"Allen-chan looks so cute saying things like that," the black haired seven year old smiling softly, while brushing the white strands adoringly. His smile causing the scar across his nose to stretched slightly. Kanda grunted and was about to walk away when the four year old's gloved left arm suddenly grabbed his shoulder length dark blue hair.

"Yuu don wib Alen! Yuu pwomise tu neber wib Alen!" he wailed while pulling the caught strands roughly. Kanda screamed in pain when the younger one would not let his hair go. Alma just stands there holding Allen while laughing out loud. 

Three years later…

An eight year old was running across the streets, passing stores that was about to close for the upcoming Christmas, his white hair whipping wildly due to the speed and wearing clothes that was just too thin to be wore in the bone chilling winter. White puffs of air formed around the small figure exhaled between slightly parted lips that were starting to turn blue, panting heavily, due to his running.

He stopped in front of an accessories store that was just about to be closed. When the owner was about to locked its door, he latched himself on the middle aged man's leg and said between pants of breath.

"Please…Sir…I have…the money!"

"Oh dear…Allen-chan…?" 

It was a minute before midnight and Kanda was reading a decent sized novel on the couch when a soft knock on the front door broke his concentration. He tried to ignore the offending sound, figuring it would be the idiot rabbit trying to harass him in the middle of the night, but failed miserably when the knocking turns urgent. He slammed his book shut and stomped towards the door to snap at the person behind it. As he pulled the door open, all his resolve was gone at the sight of the person.

"Mo…yashi…?" Lips slightly parted and sapphire blue eyes widen in shock at the trembling boy in front of his house, in the middle of the night, covered in snow from head to toe. He could clearly see that the boy was wearing clothes that were too thin for this kind of weather. Kanda himself was wearing a thick woolen sweater to keep the heat in and cold out.

"What are you doing here Moyashi…?" Kanda asked before the grandfather clock from inside his house suddenly chimed signaling midnight has arrived. Kanda was about to pull Allen inside when the said boy's hand went into his pants pocket and retrieved a small box the size of Kanda's palm.

Still panting heavily, too heavy for Kanda's liking, Allen held the box, with both of his small and trembling fingers, in front of Kanda's face and with the most beautiful smile and said, "M-merry Christmas Y-Yuu!" Kanda flinched and sighed exasperatedly.

"You could have given me this tomorrow morning Baka Moyashi," Kanda said frowning. He opened his palm and Allen placed the small box in his hand like it was a fragile piece of glass.

"O-open i-it!" the whitette stuttered excitedly while jumping slightly on the balls of his heels. Kanda shook his head while his scowl deepened but inside he was chuckling softly at the cuteness of the beansprout; he pulled the royal blue ribbon and then the white and blue stripped lid, and Kanda's dark blue pools widen for the second time that day.

"T-thank G-god t-that I m-made it in t-time to the s-store to b-buy it, I-I have b-been working for t-the m-money to buy i-it since m-months a-ago, I-I hope y-you l-like it…" Allen said happily between chattering teeth. In the box lay a wooden beaded bracelet that was polished and shined dimly when it caught the light from inside his house. The bluenette slides the bracelet on and turned towards the shorter boy.

"…It's beautiful, I _love_ it, thank you…_Allen_," Kanda said softly, giving Allen one of his rare smiles. Grinning widely Allen glomped the taller boy and laughed. "Yokatta!"

Laughing softly Kanda circled his arms around the boy's thin waist and was shocked by the coldness of the lithe body. Finally realizing the boy's silence, Kanda pushed the limp form slightly, he noticed Allen's small feet has given up on him and the boy's skin was even paler than ever even his skin has a little blue tinge on it. His silver orbs was closed and his face was peaceful like he was asleep, but he knew better.

"Moyashi…? Moyashi! Allen!" Kanda shouted while shaking the boy harshly, he was beginning to panic. Both of them slid to the ground, the little present box long forgotten as Kanda tries to wake his usually noisy beansprout. He should have known something bad like this would have happen if an anemic person like Allen were to exposed to extreme temperatures without some kind of thick garments. Hearing the commotion, Tiedoll and the other occupants of the two story house which were Marie and Daisya, rushed towards their front door. All gasped in horror at the sight of the pale boy in their adoptive family member's arms.

"Don't worry Kanda-kun, he is just sleeping at the moment, you can go-" the nurse was trying to assure the aggravated boy, hair covering his eyes, body slumped against a chair beside the bed Allen lay, he said defiantly, "I'm staying,"

"But Kanda-kun…" the young nurse tried again but was cut off "...please…just let me…be by his side…I-I promised…" Kanda muttered softly but the nurse still caught it. Nodding understandingly the nurse draped an extra comforter on the child's shoulder and made her way through the door to attend to the other patients, but it was still 2 in the morning, so there would not be so much work.

Feeling helpless, Kanda just sat there staring at the small boy, sleeping peacefully surrounded in thick white comforter, on the large white bed, inside the hospital's white room. The boy's white complexion contributed greatly, too much for Kanda's liking, to the whole white theme. Fresh snow white hair, like the ones currently falling gently to the earth outside the window opposite of where Kanda sat, the normally pale white skin now replace with a pink tinge instead of the blue earlier, in the dimly lit room he could still see clearly because of the moonlight shining from the windows which made the younger one seemed to glow. If only the crystalline orbs were open Kanda knew Allen would have looked like an angel for he spends so much time observing his precious beansprout.

Noticing Allen's body was still slightly trembling he pulled the covers and slid his larger form beside the smaller one. Pulling the pliant body he nuzzled the white hair while the other nuzzled his chest, Kanda could not help but feel that the beansprout truly belongs to be in his arms and how he wished that they could stay like this forever but under different circumstances like in their own beds instead of the hospital. After minutes of still hugging the boy protectively, Kanda's eyelids began to drooped, sapphire pools begin to close giving in to the drowsiness and enter the world of dreams where he was still holding his precious one. The two boys stayed cuddled with each other even when both of their families enter the room the next morning.

(Continuation of A/N)

Another old story of mine, I just think that I should published them now so that I would have a sense of responsibilities towards my stories and not abandon them or let them rot away without anyone to read them XD that's just sad. So hope you enjoyed and review please! Let me know your opinions~ cause I'm still new to all of this, and don't worry… I'm a really open-minded person \(n.n)/

P/S: most likely cover will be change along with the others too.


End file.
